Just Friend
by Curloey Smurf
Summary: Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol hanya berteman. Setidaknya begitu pikir mereka. EXO. Chanbaek. Oneshoot.


"Yeol? Bisakah kau mengambilkan air untukku? Aku haus."

"Minumlah pelan-pelan Baek."

.

.

"Yeol? Aku kedinginan!"

"Pakai ini."

.

.

"Yeol? Aku sakit."

"Aku akan sampai dalam lima menit."

.

.

 **Just Friend**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Be a wise readers!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance, Friendship._ _Chapter: One shoot_ _. Rate: T. Short fic._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang ingin memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?"

Anak bertubuh mungil yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengan wanita muda yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi. Beberapa anak lain nampak terkejut dan sebagian lain lebih memilih untuk mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan si mungil itu. Ini tahun ajaran baru dan si mungil itu tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, semacam rasa takut, malu atau cemas karena baru saja berpisah dengan orang tuanya dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru.

Si mungil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi susunya. "Aku menyukai anak itu!" Serunya sambil menunjuk anak kecil lain yang tengah memainkan jemarinya tanpa menaruh minat pada keadaan kelas.

"Baekhyun tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu? Seperti nama atau dimana rumah Baekhyun?" Tanya sang guru wanita itu. Baekhyun, si mungil menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Aku menyukai anak itu! Telinganya lucu sekali, seperti alien!" Serunya lagi. Seisi kelas tertawa sedangkan anak kecil yang dimaksud nampaknya baru menyadari maksud si mungil yang berdiri di samping gurunya. Bibir anak itu mengerucut, tidak menyukai bagaimana ia dikatai seperti alien.

"Apa kau pikir kau astronot? Kau bahkan mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa ke bulan!" Seru anak yang ditunjuk Baekhyun tidak terima.

Sejujurnya anak itu ingin menangis karena teman-temannya menertawakannya. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan secara terang-terangan memperagakan suara atau gerakan alien menurut imajinasi mereka di lingkaran dalam tempat duduknya. Mereka memang sedang duduk melingkar.

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu." Si mungil menatap gurunya meminta pertolongan. Sang guru wanita segera mengkondisikan keadaan dengan mengalihkan perhatian.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Aku bilang jangan ganggu anak ini!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh anak lain yang jauh lebih besar darinya sampai terjengkang. Anak itu menangis meraung menarik perhatian anak lain dan guru yang sedang lewat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya guru itu mencoba mengendalikan situasi. Anak-anak lain mulai berkerumun melemparkan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Anak ini mengganggu Chanyeolku!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari gurunya mengangguk. "Baekhyun hanya membantuku. Taehyun berusaha merebut uang koin yang ku temukan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi uang koin itu milikku!" Seru anak bernama Taehyun sambil setengah terisak.

"Chanyeol yang menemukannya!" Seru Baekhyun. Si mungil bergerak maju, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada Taehyun. "Kau tidak boleh berbohong!"

"Tapi uang itu benar-benar milikku! Aku menjatuhkannya dan si telinga panjang itu mengambilnya!" Taehyun, anak kelas 5 SD itu berseru lalu menangis kembali. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa anak kelas 3 itu –Baekhyun- yang jauh lebih muda darinya malah menyalahkannya dan menuduhnya berbohong.

"Jadi Chanyeol, dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya sang guru laki-laki.

"Di bawah kaki Taehyun." Chanyeol menunjukkan uang koinnya. "Aku melihat Taehyun mengejar uang itu lalu menginjaknya."

"Bagaimana jika itu benar milik Taehyun? Taehyun mungkin saja menjatuhkannya lalu ingin mengambilnya kembali." Chanyeol menatap gurunya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ini milik Taehyun." Anak itu mengulurkan uang koin itu pada pemiliknya sedangkan Baekhyun masih bersikeras kalau koin itu milik Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Dua orang anak berseragam JHS nampak berjalan berdampingan. Yang lebih tinggi melangkah malas-malasan di belakang yang lebih mungil. Sedangkan yang lebih mungil -mencoba- melangkah lebar setengah melompat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tali ranselnya sambil sesekali bergumam riang.

Si mungil tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. "Chanyeola!" Pekiknya.

"Yah!" Chanyeol tersentak saat tubuhnya hampir menabrak tubuh Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba huh?" Keluhnya sebal.

"Lihat! Di sana!" Si mungil memekik riang, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah seorang pria paruh baya yang memegang sebuah tali ditangannya. "Aku mau itu! Ayo kita ke sana."

"Huh? Tapi kita bias terlambat Baek."

Baekhyun merengut sebal. "Hanya 5 menit!"

"Tidak. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu setiap waktu."

"Oh, ayolah. Hanya hari ini saja."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun ragu, menghela nafas Panjang. "Baiklah. Hanya lima menit dan kita harus segera ke sekolah."

"Tentu saja!" Si mungil berlari mendekati pria paruh baya yang menarik perhatiannya. "Paman! Apa aku boleh membantumu membawa layangan itu?" Serunya.

"Huh? Baiklah bocah, pegang kuat-kuat di sini."

"Uwaa! Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Chanyeola, lihat!"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebal. Tapi meski begitu tetap berjalan mendekat dan ikut memegang tali yang sudah digenggam erat oleh temannya.

"Oh, apa kalian tidak berangkat sekolah?"

"Ya! Kita terlambat!" Pekik Baekhyun sembari melepas tali yang tadi digenggamnya, Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya panik.

"Kita harus segera pergi!" Seru Chanyeol. Tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tali layangan kini beralih pada tangan yang lebih mungil lalu menariknya cepat setengah berlari.

Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat tautan tangan mereka. Chanyeol sendiri masih sibuk memikirkan alas an apa yang harus ia katakana ketika bertemu gurunya nanti. Keduanya melupakan paman pemilik layangan yang kini sibuk berlarian mengejar salah satu koleksi layangannya yang terbang begitu saja akibat ulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apalagi alasannya kali ini huh?" Geram seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun dihadapan dua anak didik berbeda tinggi.

Yang lebih mungil mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak beralasan." Gumamnya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai guru itu memutar bola mata malas.

"Katakan itu pada siswa yang dating dua jam setelah bel berbunyi."

"Tapi seongsaenim harus tahu kalau layangan tadi benar-benar menakjubkan!" Serunya. Tangan si mungil segera beralih menutup bibirnya. "Ups."

"Uh, kenapa kau mengatakannya Baek?" Keluh Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Chanyeola! Apa kau membawa oleh-oleh yang ku minta?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan begitu keras, kini ia harus kembali mengendalikan detak jantungnya karena suara pekikan yang sudah terlalu familiar di telinganya.

"Ya! Kau membawanya kan?" Pekik suara itu lagi.

Dalam hati pria jangkung itu mengumpat, ia baru saja sampai di Korea Selatan tepat satu jam yang lalu, Dan baru lima menit ia masuk ke kamarnya, ia sudah harus menghadapi tingkah tetangga mungilnya.

"Kau bisa datang kemari nanti malam atau besok kan Baek untuk menanyakannya?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku sama sekali?" Sebelah alis si jangkung tertarik ke atas dan disambut ringisan si mungil.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sambil menggedikkan bahu. "Jadi, di mana benda itu?"

Dari pada menjawab, yang lebih jangkung memilih untuk menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang dan mulai memejamkan mata. Perjalanan London – Korea Selatan tidaklah sebentar. Jadwal pertukaran pelajar selama sebulan di sana juga cukup padat. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu istirahat. Sambil menggerutu si mungil ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tepatnya ke atas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau malah tidur? Di mana pesananku huh?"

Secara refleks tangan besar Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Baekhyun, diletakkannya tangan itu ke pinggang si mungil. "Aku lelah sekali Baek."

"Kau tidak tahu aku lebih lelah? Menyebalkan." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, meski begitu kini si mungil sibuk mengendus leher yang lebih tinggi sedangkan jemarinya sibuk menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol.

"Huh? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Meski memejamkan mata, pria itu tidak bisa tidak menanggapi temannya sejak kecil itu.

"Aku sibuk, sangat sibuk selama kau pergi."

"Bermain. Kau sibuk bermain atau mengganggu siswa lain di sekolah kita huh? Dasar anak nakal."

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal lalu memukul dada bidang Chanyeol kuat-kuat dan mengakibatkan si empunya terbatuk. "Aku tidak nakal dan aku tidak pernah mengganggu siswa lain di sekolah. Aku sudah dewasa dan mereka saja yang menyebalkan, mengataiku pendek. Sial."

"Ucapanmu Byun. Dan lagi kau memang pendek."

"Ya!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu lelah selama aku di London huh?"

"Aku merindukanmu raksasa. Sekolah kita terasa sepi sekali." Gumam si mungil sebelum terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertegun dengan mata terbuka sempurna.

"Dasar bocah nakal." Chanyeol mendecih.

"Chanyeola, eomma sudah menyiapkan makan-" Suara wanita paruh baya itu terhenti tatkala melihat pemandangan yang tak asing lagi. "Oh, lihat dua bocah besar itu." Gumamnya.

"Eomma, apa eomma tahu dimana-"

Suara perempuan yang lebih muda terhenti tatkala melihat wanita yang lebih tua memberinya isyarat untuk memelankan suaranya.

"Apakah benar mereka sudah berusia 18 tahun? Dasar bocah-bocah nakal itu." Decih Park Yura, si wanita yang lebih muda yang menjabat sebagai kakak kandung Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja, Baekhyun pasti benar-benar senang karena bantal favoritnya sudah kembali." Ujar Nyonya Park sambil menahan tawa.

"Uh, eomma harus tahu bagaimana si mungil itu terus merengek tidak mau berangkat sekolah dan ingin berada di kamar Chanyeol selama sebulan ini. Byun Baekbeom bahkan hampir mengikatnya dan menyeret bocah itu."

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka. Jadi, benda apa yang kau cari tadi huh?"

"Ah! Kunci mobilku!"

"Eomma melihatnya di dapur. Kau pasti meninggalkannya tadi."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Payah!"

Chanyeol melirik temannya itu sesaat sebelum kembali ke kegiatannya. Ia hanya bisa mendecih sebal saat minuman yang ia beli sudah tandas oleh temannya. "Kau benar-benar kehausan Byun?"

"Hum, lagi pula kau tidak meminumnya." Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Jadi, apalagi kali ini huh?"

"Sepertinya aku salah memilih jurusan." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Ia sudah bosan dengan keluhan itu sebenarnya. "Oh tidak, kurasa Professor Kang yang salah menjadi dosen di jurusanku. Sial."

"Kang Kyusu bahkan sudah bekerja di sini sebelum kau lahir Baek."

"Oh benarkah?" Baekhyun merengut sebal. "Aku akan pindah jurusan saja kalau begitu."

"Kau hanya tinggal menyelesaikan proyek akhir mu Baek sebelum lulus dari universitas ini."

"Tapi ia selalu membuatku merevisi semua desain yang sudah ku buat! Aku bahkan tidak tidur demi proyek itu."

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat kau bahkan tidur lebih awal dari pada aku semalam Baek."

"Ah, bagaimanapun aku membenci pria tua itu."

.

.

.

"Oh! Kang kyusu! Bolehkah aku mengambil foto dengan Kang kyusu? Kyusunim adalah professor favoritku."

Pria yang berusia hampir seabad itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya tegas.

"Oh, ayolah kyusunim."

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Masa depannya sedang dipertaruhkan, acara perayaan kelulusannya saja bahkan baru saja berakhir.

"Saya akan mengatakan ya atas tawaran kyusunim jika kyusunim mau mengambil beberapa foto dengan Baekhyun." Yang diajak bicara berdeham sesaat sebelum tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun mari berfoto."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, meski begitu tangannya tak berhenti menepuk pelan punggung temannya. Sesekali ia bahkan memijat tengkuk si mungil. Si mungil? Ia sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kenapa juga kau harus menerima tawaran sunbaemu untuk minum jika kau tidak bisa minum huh?" Cibir Chanyeol.

Hoekk. "Mereka, uh memaksaku." Hoekk

"Kau kan bisa ijin pulang terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak, mau diletakkan di mana harga diriku nanti huh?"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang tadi huh?"

"Tapi kau datang."

"Oh Baek, kau bahkan sudah berusia 26 tahun sekarang. Kau sudah dewasa dan harusnya bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan lebih bijak."

"Oh! Park Kyusu, aku tidak memerlukan kuliah darimu sekarang. Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Naiklah."

"Huh?"

"Kita pulang sekarang. Kau bisa beritirahat seharian besok karena hari libur."

"Uh! Kau akan merawatku besok kan? Aku sakit."

"Besok akhir pekan dan aku masih memiliki kelas pagi. Mahasiswaku akan menunggu jika aku tidak datang."

"Menyebalkan."

.

.

"Oh, haksaeng! Apa kau tahu di mana kelas Park Kyusu hari ini?"

Yang ditanya mengerjap pelan. "Ya! Beraninya kau bicara banmal padaku! Kau berada di tingkat berapa huh?" Baekhyun memutar bola mata kesal. Ini tidak adil baginya karena orang selalu menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau hanya perlu menjawab."

"Ya! Benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Oh! Chanyeola!" Si mungil tersenyum lebar. Berlari kecil mendekati temannya lalu meraih lengan yang lebih jangkung untuk digelayuti.

"Aku bahkan sudah berusia 26 tahun. Kau harusnya sopan pada sunbaemu. Aku ini sunbaemu tahu!" Ejek Baekhyun. "Chanyeola, aku lapar."

Chanyeol berdeham. "Kita pergi sekarang." Keduanya segera berjalan menuju basement untuk mengambil mobil Chanyeol.

"Oh! Apa itu tadi kekasih Park kyusu?"

"Ah, apa itu Byun Baekhyun yang itu?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Ah, pantas saja Park Kyusu bahkan tidak melirik yang lain."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baek."

"Huh?"

"Ya! Aku sedang bicara denganmu. Berhenti bermain dan letakkan ponselmu."

"Uh, tidak bisa. Aku bisa kalah kalau berhenti. Bicara saja, aku mendengarmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku akan menikah."

"Huh?"

"Kau apa?"

"Aku akan menikah."

Baekhyun menatap ngeri pada Chanyeol. "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Yang lebih tinggi mengerjapkan matanya sebelum mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Huh?"

"Nanti siapa yang akan merawatku kalau aku sakit? Siapa yang akan mentraktirku jika aku tidak punya uang? Lalu, bagaimana jika aku mabuk? Siapa yang akan membuatkanku sup hangover? Tidak tidak, kau tidak boleh menikah."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. "Tentu saja aku, bodoh! Aku akan menikah denganmu, kau lupa?" Baekhyun meringis. Meletakkan ponselnya lalu berangsur mendekat ke arah pria bermarga Park itu.

"Jadi, kita akan menjadi teman selamanya kan?"

"Ya, teman hidup."

"Uh. Aku tak sabar untuk minggu depan."

"Kau memang tidak sabaran Baek."

"Hehehe. Chanyeola,"

"Hum?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Tapi kemudian pria itu menangkup wajah yang lebih mungil. Meninggalkan satu lumatan panjang di bibir yang lebih tipis. Ciuman pertama mereka.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian berkencan?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. "Kami tidak pernah berkencan." Jawab Baekhyun ragu. "Kami hanya teman sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah. Err, ku rasa begitu."

"Huh? Kau bercanda?" Yang bertanya tertawa keras.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di acara reuni dengan teman seangkatan SHSnya saat ini.

"Itu benar Kim." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian yang selalu bersama huh?"

"Uh Oh, aku hanya senang berada di dekat Chanyeol."

"Oh, yang benar saja Baek. Kau bahkan menempelinya sepanjang waktu." Yang lain mengomentari.

"Benarkah aku menempelinya?" Gumam Baekhyun sanksi.

"Lagi pula aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu.

"Oh, aku menyesal sudah bertanya." Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu meneguk habis sojunya lalu memilih meninggalkan meja diikuti yang lain.

"Apakah kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sebelumnya?" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa itu hanya pemikiran mereka." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End** **.**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Hehehe

Hi! Nongol lagi setelah sekian lama.

Maafkan ending FF Miss Right yang mengecewakan. Banyak yang bilang kehilangan feel, dan saya juga merasakannya jadi saya putuskan untuk mencukupkan sampai di sana tanpa epilog.

Terima kasih untuk apresiasi kalian dalam bentuk apapun! Bye!

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


End file.
